


The Pretty Wife and The Magical Bookkeeper Episode 1: Contracts

by Opal10



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal10/pseuds/Opal10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nephrite O'Johnsononan an average girl going through hard times suddenly meets a bookkeeper who changes her life literally! He wants to marry her, and he gets her involved in all kinds of dangerous stuff. How is this relationship going to work out? Plus will she marry him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pretty Wife and The Magical Bookkeeper Episode 1: Contracts

**The Pretty Wife and The Magical Bookkeeper**

Episode 1: Contracts

 

 

            I was always loved by my family until my 18th birthday, then everything changed. I had to go out and get a job, one I did not particularly enjoy, and I had to bring money to the table. If not, I did not eat. Even now I still live with my parents, and I don’t feel the love. Shareia is the excellent child, and the one who gets along with ma (formerly known as mom because she now wants me to be called ma by me) and dad. I annoy my friends, and even though they say that they still love me, I can still feel their anger and rage. I curse my mother every time I get mad, and I curse life for dealing me a bad hand and for making me this way. I curse couples that I see in the street that are all lovey-dovey, and I curse life for not giving me a man who loves me, and one who I want to love back.

 

            Thus, my questions: Have you ever felt lonely in life? Do you feel like you are alone in your own little world? I do.

 

 

**Chapter 1** : The Price

 

            I went to a local bookseller that is off the beaten path in the neighborhood. He had a lot of antiques and old books in his shop. Even though his features were attractive- tall, blond long back length hair in a ponytail, muscular, chestnut eyes instead of green- I was still interested in the books. But there was one particular book I was interested in finding:

 

            _It was a spell book._

 

            A spell book that gives you the power to summon. I actually have a purpose for wanting this book, even though I don’t have a lot of cash, I will do anything to get this book.

 

            Then the bookkeeper said to me, “Are you looking for something pretty lady?”

 

            “Yes, I am looking for a summoning book.”

 

            “Ah, the most popular book for these times.”

 

            “Do you have it?” I asked.

 

            “Yes, of course I have it. Oh, and by the way may I ask your name?”

 

            “Sure it’s Nephrite, Nephrite O’Johnsononan.”

 

            “Nephrite that is the Chinese word for ‘soft jade’.”

 

            “Really, I never knew the meaning of it.”

 

            “Oh, but jade is very rare, and that just means you have a rare name.”

 

            “Cool, and by the way what is your name?” asked Nephrite.

 

            “Oh, I am the bookkeeper of this shop, _The Bookstore Hovel_ , Ryan Johnny.” He said as he took a bow.

 

            “It is nice to meet you Mr. Johnny.” Nephrite said politely, “Now you were talking about the summoning book.”

 

            “Oh yes, here it is.” He said pulling out a light purple book with black silver binding and layout, and a black silver diamond in the center of the book that had crossing within it. The black silver matched Nephrite’s short neck length ebony hair.

 

            As she looked on with her green eyes, Ryan said, “This book has the power to do anything you wish.”

 

            Nephrite piped in, “I’ll take it, how much?”

 

            “Now, now, now hold on. Everything in this store come at a price.”

 

            “That’s what I am saying how much money will it cost?”

 

            “This book isn’t that type of price.”

 

            “What do you mean?”

 

            “I mean when it comes to wishes to be granted a different type of price must be paid.” He said staring into her eyes.

 

            “What type of price?” she asked as her tall figure slouched down.

 

            “What are you willing to give?” asked Ryan.

 

            “Anything.”

 

            “Alright, then let’s begin.”

 

            Ryan locked up the store and placed the CLOSED sign in the window. Then he and Nephrite went down the stairs that were in the back of the small building to an attached cave, where there were torches on each side, and a small pool of water in the middle, and in front of the pool was a large gold pentagram.

 

            Ryan led Nephrite over and told her, “Stand in the center of the pentagram.”

 

            Nephrite fearful just did as she was told, “Sure.”

 

            She stood in the center then Ryan began his chant as he held the spell book, “By force of wind, by force of nature, thy life force will be connected with this spell book, and be granted anything thy wishes. But if thy is ever unsatisfied, or thinks she is unsatisfied, thy has to marry me, both body, mind and soul, all will be joined with me!”

 

            “What! That’s not what we agreed upon.” Yelled Nephrite.

 

            “You said anything, and the anything I want is a wife.”

 

            “You don’t even know me, you probably won’t even like me. And knowing you men, you just probably want a wife, so you can have a slave since all you men are the same.”

 

            She jumped out of the pentagram once the spell was done, snatched the book, ran to the stairwell and yelled, “I am never coming back here because I will be satisfied with everything I do.” Then she left.

 

            “We’ll see, we will see my rare jade.” Thought Ryan.

 

            I rushed home in a hurry still shocked that the perverted bookkeeper wanted me for his wife. A little flustered but okay. Besides I have the book now, and now I can have what I always wanted, the true love of my life and a family that loves me. Even though I will have to create him, no worries because of this book, he will turn out how I want him to be, not like those other men with one track minds:

 

Experience 1: Friends with Benefits

 

            “Oh, Nephrite, we can go out but we will be friends with benefits.” Said Alfan.

 

            “Okay.” I said not knowing what I was getting into.

 

            Alfan took off his shirt first then his pants as I sat on top of him. He kept kissing me on the lips and using a French kiss none the less. But once he got excited he masturbated right in front of me on his underwear. Luckily, I had on all my clothes, and I couldn’t take it.

 

            So I said, “See you later Alfan,” and we eventually broke up. I told Alfan my requirements in a guy, and I thought he would understand me, but he told me he wasn’t that guy, and I should have believed him when he said it. But I did not believe it until now.

 

Experience 2: Let’s just be Friends

 

            Oh, man have I heard this line from all of the good men that I have met. One guy I met took me out every day for three months to his favorite spots, out to dinner, and just about everywhere couples would go. But after three months when I asked him in private:

 

            “Nico do you like me?”

 

            His response was, “What?”

 

            “I like you, can I be your girlfriend?”

 

            “Nephrite, I am not ready for a relationship, can we just be friends?”

 

            “Oh, well sure.” Then we shook hands on it.

 

            Then a month after I introduced Nico to my classmate Janee, both Nico and Janee started going out. And that broke my heart being betrayed by both of them, but I moved on.

 

Experience 3: I’m Gay or Taken

 

            Then after that the rejection track continued. Every time I asked a guy out, I was rejected by the following words:

 

            “I’m sorry, I’m gay, but we can still be friends.”

 

Or

 

            “I’m sorry, I have a girlfriend.”

 

            Now I am thankful for these guys telling me the truth because that tells me that they are good men, but why do I always get the men that are bad, taken, or gay?

 

Experience 4: Stalker

 

            When I went on a dating website, I met a guy named Josino. He from his e-mails sounded like a good guy. Even when my best friend and I met up with him at the bowling alley, he seemed like a good guy until we left and did not see him for a month.

 

            He started texting me about where I was, what I was doing, who I was with. And when I got annoyed and cut him off, he told me that he abused his ex-girlfriend.

 

            “And I’m sorry if I hurt you too.” He told me as well.

 

            So I told him just what my best friend told me to say, and I was in total agreement with her, “This relationship is over.”

 

            And I never heard from him again even though he kept stalking my best friend to get to me. He kept calling her about me, kept going to her house, and eventually had a restraining order placed on him. As for me, I deleted his number and left it alone.

 

Experience 5: Foreign Relationships and Polygamy

 

            Again I met a guy online, and he was African, born and raised in Africa. But that was fine for me because I wanted a relationship. As I got to know him over the months, he asked me, “Would I consider marrying him?”

 

            It was the words of my dreams, would you marry me, then I turned around and said, “Yes.” By text message. But one of my friends got me thinking about certain cultures and polygamy.

 

            So I asked him, “Once you marry me, would you consider taking another wife?”

 

            He said, “Yes.” Because in the area he lives in, they allow men to have more than one wife there in that area of Africa.

 

            Then he told me, “Since I am Christian, I will be loyal to my first wife, but since the area that I live in allows me to have more than one wife then why not?” That was his logic.

 

            So I said and texted, “Okay, this relationship is over.”

 

            He wanted to know, “What did I do wrong?”

 

            I told him, “You did plenty.”

 

            Then I ended the conversation. He texts me every now and then, but I just delete the text message, and eventually he got the message that I was not interested in him anymore, and he stopped calling and texting.

 

END OF EXPERENCES

 

            And you know about my family and friend, how annoyed they are with me. One example is how my mother doesn’t like my attitude, and how my sister and father are agreeing with her. Well that is all about to change, I am taking everything in my own hands.

 

            I will create my own man, my soul mate, my true love. He will be happy with me, no matter what I do. Then I will create my own family using this spell book, and then we will be happy together, and for once I will be happy with the satisfaction that I will not annoy or hurt anyone.

 

            Then as she prepared the spell for the ceremony, Ryan who peered in on her from a crystal ball his home said, “Yes, my bride make your perfect man, and once you are unhappy, you will come running to me.”

 

 

**Chapter 2** : The Perfect Man

 

            Three pieces of jasmine for kindness, one rosebud for purity, three rocks for strength.

 

  *        One orange rose for passion
  *        One iris for understanding
  *        One geranium for gentleness
  *        One monkshood for chivalry
  *        A book for knowledge
  *        A snapdragon for reliability
  *        A black poplar for courage
  *        A leaf for sincerity
  *        A lock of blond/brown hair
  *        A ruler for height
  *        And a piece of silk for smooth skin



 

I combined all of the ingredients into the small cauldron that I brought, and then I started the incantation.

 

            “Ivela senmoro trursbu, cantaro. Sanmaria trianna saint marleou volutuse. Give me the power to make the perfect man appear before me, make the perfect man come to life!” I yelled as a puff of lilac smoke came up from the cauldron.

 

            Then bones started to form, a head, an elbow, and other parts of the body, then tissue formed around the bones, then muscles, and last skin. Oh, he looked gorgeous with his tall sexy body. His eyes were a moonlit blue that pierced into my very soul. He had knee length blond/brown hair. I felt relief and victory. I did it, I created the perfect man.

 

            But when I touched his sexy muscles to get a feel of them, he started to melt and chase me like he wanted something from me.

 

            I didn’t understand what he wanted so I yelled, “Somebody help me! Anybody!”

 

            Then he appeared, Ryan the bookkeeper.

 

            “Do you need help my lady?” he asked.

 

            “Yes, just stop that thing.”

 

            “What? Your creation?”

 

            “Yes.”

 

            “This is a consequence of your actions.”

 

            “What! What do you mean?” I asked while running towards him.

 

            “You thought you could create life, but you did not know the consequences.”

 

            “I still don’t understand Mr. Johnny.”

 

            “Let me put it to you this way. Have you ever heard the phrase, ‘A life for another life?’ ”

 

            Total shock appeared on Nephrite’s face as she slumped to the floor.

 

            “Yes, that thing is seeking life. It wants a soul, and most likely your soul.”

 

            “But why?”

 

            “Did you have any contact with it?”

 

            “Oh, no.”

 

            “I thought so.”

 

            “Please Mr. Johnny, don’t let it kill me.” I pleaded with him feeling fearful.

 

            “Well there is only one way, I will.”

 

            “And that is…..no, no way!”

 

            “If you don’t become my bride then you are on your own.”

 

            As the mush-man crawled closer looking at Nephrite, she yelled, “Alright, alright. I will be your bride.”

 

            “Good,” Ryan kissed her hand then said, “Reduces, disappearas.” And waved his hand at the mush-man, and the mush-man disappeared, “It’s a good thing you did not tie yourself to it to complete the spell, or give it your soul, or else you would have died or been stuck with an incomplete creature forever.”

 

            I just broke down and cried. I couldn’t stop myself from sobbing. As I continued sobbing Mr. Johnny collected the book I brought from him and whispered in my ear, “It’s alright my wife, I will protect you and make you eternally happy.” Then I lost consciousness.

 

 

**Chapter 3** : The Bookkeeper

 

            When I woke up, I was in a beautiful room streaming with sunlight. The shades were white silk satin embroidery, then the tableware, table, bookshelf, and the bed were all made of wood, and the smell of the room was filled with oak and strawberries as if I was outdoors at a farm or in the woods. I decided to get up to see where I was, and I wasn’t ready for the surprise.

 

            I was in the woods alright, but not on the ground in a meadow, I was up in a tree. Yes, I was in a treehouse, and the one thing I don’t like is heights. I closed the window, hid under the bed, and then I got up again because I noticed something.

 

            I was wearing a saffron nightgown, which was different from my jeans and T-shirt that I wore yesterday. I was flustered with embarrassment, and then I just got pissed.

 

            “That guy is gonna pay.” I thought as I headed out of the room.

 

            I went down a flight of wooden stairs that led into a den filled with books. I looked at each of the titles.

 

  *        _Magic and Wizardry_
  *        _Cooking for Dummies_
  *        _Poems of Emily Dickinson_



 

            And so on and so on. I guess that guy is a bookworm, but he doesn’t look like it. I started to smell the scent of potatoes, carrots, and chicken, so I followed the scent and walked straight into the kitchen. And who did I find wearing an apron with his clothing on was Ryan Johnny, the man who striped me.

 

            He turns to me and says, “Ah, you are awake my dear bride. You are just in time for dinner.”

 

            I wanted to choke the heck out of him, and my face showed it. “What’s wrong my bride?” he asked.

 

            “First of all I am not your bride, second of all you striped me.” I yelled.

 

            “Of course you are my bride after all.”

 

            “I am not your bride. I am out of here.” I yelled as I stomped towards the door, but as my hand tried to grab the knob, something held me back. It wasn’t me, it was a force of some kind preventing me from opening the door.

 

            I turned towards him and yelled, “What did you do to me?”

 

            “We had a deal. A verbal contract if you will.”

 

            “What?”

 

            “You said you will do anything, and I wanted you as my bride.”

 

            “Sure you wanted a bride. You really look like you need a bride, NOT! I bet you just want a slave to do your bidding and chores for you. Well I’m not Sally Mae, and I’m not your lap dog. You want a servant go look elsewhere. I’m leaving.” I said turning back to the door, but the same force prevented me from leaving.

 

            “How do you reverse this?” I asked sinking to the floor.

 

            “Why would I tell you? If I tell you, you’ll leave.” He answered, “Now why don’t you be a good little bride and come and eat dinner.”

 

            “One: my name is Nephrite, two: I am not your bride for the last time, and three: I will eat, but I am not going to like it.” I said fuming that he just treated me like a child.

 

            “That’s fine with me.”

 

            They both sat at the kitchen table which was also made of wood. Ryan served the potato, carrot, and chicken soup along with fluffy biscuits, and two glasses of wine.

 

            “I don’t drink.” I said as I pushed the wine away.

 

            “Well what would you like?” he asked as he collected my glass and poured the wine back in the bottle.

 

            “Some **_Snapple_** Orange juice would be great.”

 

            “One **_Snapple_** coming right up.” He said as he reached in the fridge and grabbed the **_Snapple_**. He poured it in the wine glass and gave it to me. Then we started to eat.

 

            As we started to eat, this small black, white, and grey kitten started stroking my leg.

 

            “Blacky stop sucking up to get food. You were already fed.” Said Ryan.

 

            “This is your cat?” I asked.

 

            “Yeah, he came with the territory.”

 

            “What do you mean? You mean the house?”

 

            “No, a wizard.”

 

            “What?!”

 

            “I’m a wizard.”

 

            “Okay, first you’re a bookkeeper, then you can cook, and now you are a wizard! How can that be?”

 

            “Well if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have been able to give you that spell book now would I?”

 

            Frustrated, I dug in to eat. The food was delicious. It tasted creamy but not too salty.

 

            “This is delicious. Where did you learn to cook?” I asked while stuffing my face.

 

            “You learn a lot while traveling on the road.”

 

            “You travel now?”

 

            “Yes, there are many things you don’t know about me.”

 

            “Same here. So why did you choose me for your bride?” I asked curiously.

 

            “That we will discuss later.” He said with a serious look on his face.

 

            I banged the table as I stood up and yelled, “NO! I want an answer now. Why did you choose me?”

 

            He took my face in his hands, “You really want to know? Alright, you were right. I needed someone to serve me, to do the chores in the house.”

 

            “What?” I yelled as I shook off his hands, “Just as I thought you men are really low.” And because I couldn’t get out of the house, I stormed back upstairs to the bedroom I was in, and I slammed the door.

 

            Suddenly, Blacky spoke up, “Master, why didn’t you tell her you chose her because she could bend reality at will?”

 

            “Because if I did, it would have shocked her, and she has been through enough for today.” Ryan answered.

 

            “You really are a thoughtful guy unlike your outside flirtatious and mean nature portray.”

 

            “Yeah, whatever.” Ryan said as he cleaned up the dishes.

 

            “I’m just saying you could be nicer to her since she is “your bride”.” said Black as Ryan gave him a small portion of soup.

 

            “That’s the point. She is my bride, so I bind her to me.”

 

            “Okay, but what then?”

 

            “Then I will teach her how to use her powers, so she can bring back Allencia.”

 

            “Ryan you know as well as I do that what is gone can never return.”

 

            “We’ll see, now that we have the Luljetaryou.” Said Ryan with a smirk.

 

            And at the top of the banister quietly sitting was Nephrite who thought, “I have powers?”

 

 

**Chapter 4** : History and Powers

 

            I turned my hand back to see my palm, and then to the front to see the back of my hand and wondered why do I have these powers, and why haven’t they appeared before? Maybe if they did, I wouldn’t have been kicked out of my parents’ house.

 

FLASHBACK:

 

            “Nephrite, why didn’t you do any of your chores?” asked Mrs. O’ Johnsononan.

 

            “I was busy today, I will do them tomorrow.” Said Nephrite.

 

            “Busy, busy, busy. That’s all you ever do. You are not abiding by our agreement.”

 

            “I am doing our agreement.”

 

            “Okay, then when was the last time you did your list of chores?”

 

            “Uh…”

 

            “See you haven’t.” said Mrs. O’ Johnsononan, “I work all day for eight hours, then I have to come home and take care of the house. You are twenty-four years old. You can help me sometimes.”

 

            “I promise mom, I will.”

 

            “I promise, I promise. You always say that too, but actions speak louder than words Nephrite.”

 

            “I promise I will show you.”

 

            Then my mom stormed off as pissed off as ever. But that promise didn’t last though. I got an invite from one of my friends to go to a club, and I spent the night over at her place, and so I went. But I didn’t complete my chores for that day before I left like I promised. I was busy getting ready for the party at the club, and dad was supposed to tell mom what happened, and that I didn’t have time. But when I got home the next night, mom was sitting in the dark waiting for me which was very eerie.

 

            “Where were you last night Nephrite?” she asked sounding hoarse.

 

            “I was out with some friends.”

 

            “Until two in the morning?”

 

            “Yes, we went to a party.”

 

            “Oh, you went to a party.” She said then she said noisy, “Party over here, party over there!”

 

            “Mom, shush you will wake dad and Shareia.” I said, but it was too late.

 

            “Hey, what’s going on?” asked the fourteen year old Shareia.

 

            “Is everything alright down here?” asked Nephrite’s dad as they both came down the stairs.

 

            “Oh, everything is fine. I was just tell Nephrite, how she has to move out by tomorrow morning.” Said Nephrite’s mom.

 

            “What?!” exclaimed everyone but mom.

 

            “But why?” I asked shocked, sad, and upset.

 

            “Why? Why? I am getting tired of your bullshit Nephrite. It is always me, me, me, me, me. You never do anything around the house, and you always make false promises. Like how you promised to get a job.” Said Nephrite’s mom.

 

            “I told you, I am doing that. It just takes time.” I answered.

 

            “And that was four years ago. Your sister is only fourteen, and she has a job, and she helps around the house.”

 

            “Shareia can do this, and Shareia that. Shareia, Shareia. You always compare us two!” I yelled.

 

            “This has nothing to do with Shareia, and everything to do with you! Now I want you out of this house by tomorrow morning, got it!”

 

            Tearing up I yelled, “YEAH, I GOT IT!!” Then I ran into my room and slammed the door. All while cursing my mother out in my thoughts, “Bitch, sadist, contradictor!”

 

            Then I ran out of the house that night without saying good-bye, and over to my friend’s house, but she couldn’t take me in because of the dorm rules. So I was homeless and alone, I know my friends and family care for me, but I did not feel any of their love.

 

            That was two days ago. I stayed at the homeless shelter, and then I bumped into Ryan Johnny.

 

END OF FLASHBACK

 

            So maybe if I had these powers, I could have bent reality, and did my chores. Let’s try them out.

 

            I got out of bed, and placed my hands out straight and said, “Ice, give me a cup of ice.” But it didn’t work, nothing appeared and nothing happened.

 

            After getting slightly flustered I said, “Let’s try this again. Roses, give me roses.” But nothing happened, “I give up.”

 

            “Give up what?” asked Ryan as he surprised me when he entered the room.

 

            “Nothing, I was just practicing something.”

 

            “That nothing wouldn’t to be your powers, would it?”

 

            “No, why would I have powers. Even if I did have the power to bend reality, I would have known about it by now. Ooosps.”

 

            “So you did hear my conversation with Blacky.”

 

            “And if I did, what are you going to do about it?”

 

            Then he took her by the arms and gave her a deep French kiss.

 

            When he stopped he said, “That’s what I am going to do.”

 

            Nephrite pushed him away then said, “You don’t even love me. All you want is my powers, so stay away from me.”

 

            “I can’t stay away from you because I need you. I love you.” Said Ryan looking at her.

 

            The words that I wanted to hear for such a long time were expressed to me by someone else. My heart was aflutter, and I was nervous, but then it hit me. He wasn’t looking at me straight in my eyes.

 

            “Please say that again.” I pleaded in a fake voice.

 

            “I can’t stay away from you. I need you,” said Ryan looking dead in her eyes, “I love you.”

 

            He did not look at me in the face when he said that last sentence. I laughed.

 

            “What’s so funny?” he asked.

 

            “What’s funny is how people can throw around the ‘I love you’ sentence, and still not mean it.”

 

            “That’s funny to you?”

 

            “Yeah, because in the end it is you guys who will not get your hearts crushed. It is the person who is in love with you.” I said seriously.

 

            “Your heart won’t get crushed because I mean it when I say I love you.”

 

            “Try saying that again while looking me in the eyes.” I said pulling him close, so he won’t avoid my gaze.

 

            “I love you.” He said as he looked at me in the eyes, but then twitched his left eye.

 

            “See you don’t love me.” I yelled then he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

 

            And then he ran out of the room as he yelled back, “Don’t think of trying to escape. We have a contract!”

 

            “Who would with your powers binding me here?! I will escape!” I yelled, then I mumbled, “Then I will get what I want.” As I slumped down.

 

 

**Chapter 5** : Wedding Bells and Bonds

 

            I didn’t realize that I cried myself to sleep on the floor. Then suddenly a knock came at the door. I rushed up quietly and jumped into bed. I put on the covers over me and said, “Come in.”

 

            Two maids with different clothes and colors came in, and that wasn’t the weird part. The one that wore purple and black had a long black tail and black ears. The second one that wore pink and white had a tan fox tail with a red tip, and her ears were tan with a red tip as well.

 

            “Rise and shine your highness, today is going to be a beautiful day.” Said the one in pink.

 

            “Especially for a wedding.” Said the one in black.

 

            “Why did you call me your highness?” I asked.

 

            “Well you are the flower of reality, so we must treat you with respect.” Said the one in black.

 

            “Alright but just call me Nephrite.”

 

            “Yes, your high…. I mean Nephrite.” They said.

 

            “What are your names?” I asked.

 

            “My name is Tea-Rose.” Said the one in pink.

 

            “What a fascinating name.” I said.

 

            “My name is Ebony-Ivory, and I am here to serve you Miss Nephrite.” Said the one in black.

 

            “Thank you, and it’s just Nephrite.” I said.

 

            “Yes ma’am.” They said. I threw my hands up and gave up correcting them.

 

            Then I asked curiously, “What do you mean a wedding?”

 

            “Oh, it’s your wedding today to Master Ryan.” Said Tea-Rose.

 

            “WHAT!” I yelled, “I’m not marrying that unemotional, lying, pig! I AM NOT HIS BRIDE!”

 

            “Oh, sure you are. You just got cold feet.” Said Tea-Rose.

 

            “I do not have cold feet, and we are not getting married, and that’s final!” I said out of breath and getting back into bed.

 

            “Oh, that’s not good.” Said Ebony-Ivory, “We better tell the boss.”

 

            “Yup, Master Ryan will know what to do.” Said Tea-Rose all perky.

 

            “Go get that liar, but he won’t be able to do a thing about it.” I said confidently.

 

            “Oh, I don’t know about that.” Ryan said suddenly appearing behind me outside of the open window that was near my bed, “So what’s this I hear about you not wanting to marry me, my bride?”

 

            “You know dam well what it is, and two: I am not your bride.” I said as I shut the window with him still hovering outside.

 

            I turned away, and I buried my hands in the blankets and hopped back into bed. Suddenly, Ryan appeared nearby bedside and said, “That won’t do at all. We have a contract.”

 

            “Forget the contract. I won’t marry you even if it kills me.”  I said.

 

            “That can be arranged.” He stated coldly.

 

            “What!” I yelled as he grabbed me out of bed. We tussled and fought, but Ryan was much stronger.

 

            I was at the end of my rope until I said, “I wish you would go away!”

 

            Then Ryan disappeared as I gently dropped to the floor.

 

            The black cat Blacky appeared and asked, “What did you do with Ryan?”

 

            The two maids came out of my room and asked the same, “What did you do with Master?”

 

            “I don’t know, I just wanted him to go away, and he did.” I said smiling. I was just glad I found out how to operate my power.

 

            “Well bring him back.” Blacky said fiercely.

 

            “Why should I? He made my life miserable ever since I met him.” I said angry.

 

            “Because if you don’t everything including yourself will disappear. Everything that is bound to him by a contract will disappear along with him.” Said Blacky.

 

            “Okay, okay.” I said frantic, “I will bring him back. I wish Ryan was back by my side.”

 

            Then Ryan appeared face flat on the ground shivering.

 

            “Ryan, are you alright?” asked Blacky transforming into a grey-white skinned male with long black hair in a braid that was in a pink collar.

 

            “Yeah, I was actually in the Alps with no jacket.” Answered Ryan.

 

            “Forget the jacket this one sent you there.” Said Blacky helping him up and motioning towards Nephrite.

 

            “I know, and now I know you are the flower of reality my bride.” Said Ryan.

 

            “Would you get off of that bride stuff?” I said furious, “I’m not your bride.”

 

            “But we have….” Said Ryan.

 

            “I know, I know a contract. Well contracts are meant to be broken just like rules.”

 

            “You do know what happens when a person goes back on their promise, right?” Ryan asked.

 

            “No, enlighten me.” I answered.

 

            “Bad things happen to people that break their promises.”

 

            I had just about had it as I said, “Look I know I made a contract with you to get the spell book, but I don’t want to stay with you because you care nothing about me. So since we don’t care for each other, I might as well leave.”

 

            “So that’s your issue.”

 

            “Yeah, that’s a big issue for a woman.”

 

            “How about this if you stay, you can live here, and have all of your needs provided for.” Said Ryan placing out his hand for a shake.

 

            “Alright, but I also want to have a job working in the bookstore in trade for me showing you my powers.” I said placing out my hand, “Hey it’s a fair trade.”

 

            Then we shook hands and said, “Deal.”

 

            “Now what do we do with this marriage contract?” asked Ryan.

 

            “I don’t know, what do you want to do with it?” I asked.

 

            “I would like to get married like I wanted to and put an end to this argument.”

 

            “I was afraid you say that.”

 

            I should have never left the decision up to him because two hours later I was trying on a wedding dress.

 

            “Miss Nephrite, you look wonderful in this dress.” Said Tea-Rose.

 

            “I don’t feel wonderful.” I said snappy.

 

            “Oh, why not? You are marrying Master Ryan. What could be better?”

 

            “Oh, I don’t know. Being with and marrying the guy who is my true love. Creating a family with him and being happy with him for the rest of my life. I think that would be better don’t you.” I said.

 

            Then silence came over the room. But little did Nephrite know Ryan was watching over her from the other side of the room using a viewing crystal globe.

 

            On the outside, the next day when the mist was clearing in the forest, the sun was rising, and the mist started sparkling. I was in a beautiful A-line dress that had embroidery on the chest of the dress, and sparkling dust on the rest of the dress. Wearing a plain white veil while holding Ryan’s hands, it blew once in the wind. Ryan was wearing a blue uniform, black shoes, and yellow shoulder caps that shimmered in the rising sunlight.

 

            Blacky in his human form stood with a book in his hand, and wearing a cape and a uniform as well started reciting, “Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite these two lovers in holy matrimony. Do you Nephrite O’ Johnsononan take Ryan Johnny to be your lawfully wedded husband to cherish, honor, and love for the rest of your life, until death do you part?”

 

            I looked at Blacky then I looked at Ryan then I said sadly, “I do.”

 

            Then Blacky recited the same line for Ryan, but he switched our names around. It’s all lies. He won’t love, honor, or cherish me. It’s all lies.

 

            Then I heard Ryan’s voice in my head say, “It’s not all lies. I do love you. We were destined for each other.”

 

            “You read my mind.” I said aloud as he said, “I do.”

 

            “You may now kiss the bride.” Said Blacky.

 

            Then Ryan gave me another French kiss, but with more passion than the first one.

 

            “I now pronounce you man and wife.” Said Blacky.

 

            Later that day, I was back in my room confused. Ryan claims that he loves me, but he doesn’t know anything about me. How can I believe him under these circumstances? But unknowingly to Nephrite, Ryan was watching her again from the hall, as she cried herself to sleep on her bed.

 

 

**Chapter 5** : The Bookstore

 

            The next day, I knew I spent alone in my room because I ate and slept for the whole day. I am still not happy about this situation, but I have to make the best of it. So I will start with the job at the bookstore. I dressed up in a Tee that matched my brown eyes, a pair of jeans that made me look slender instead of average, put on white shoes, and tied my shoulder length black hair in a bun. Lastly, I powered my chocolate face.

 

            I went downstairs to the kitchen, and a whole spread of breakfast was on the table.

 

            “Good morning my bride, I mean Nephrite. I hope you slept well last night.” Said Ryan.

 

            “I slept well more or less.” I answered.

 

            “Well we will start the day off with breakfast, then we will go over to the bookstore, then we will have lunch, then…”

 

            “We’re going over to the bookstore?”

 

            “Yes.”

 

            “I can start working at the bookstore today?”

 

            “Sure, why not? We agreed upon it.”

 

            “Yes!” I cheered.

 

            “You really want to get out of here don’t you?”

 

            “It’s not that. It’s just I should be working and living my life.”

 

            “That’s not bad, but can you live your life with me?” he asked staring me in the eyes.

 

            “We’ll see.” I answered then turned away and continued eating after I sat at the table.

 

            At the bookstore where I got the spell book from, it was till antique like, and it had a great and comfortable feeling.

 

            I turned to Ryan after he put the open sign in the window, “Mr. Johnny what do you do at the bookstore?”

 

            “It’s just Ryan, and what I do is like you, I help people. I grant their desires.”

 

            “Why?”

 

            “It’s what I do. It’s my way of giving back to the community so to speak.”

 

            “Well your giving back to the community almost got me killed.”

 

            “I didn’t say it was perfect.”

 

            “It should be if you are trying to help people.”

 

            “Now that’s absurd and impossible. You will come to realize that life is not perfect.” He said serious.

 

            “We’ll see.” I said seriously as well, “I will prove you wrong.”

 

            “Go ahead and try.”

 

            “I will.”

 

            “You’ll need to wear this.” Said Ryan as he went into a dresser draw, pulled out an apron, and closed it.

 

            “Do I need to wear a maid uniform?” I asked not keen on getting undressed.

 

            “No, just put this over your outfit and start dusting. That will be your first assignment.” He answered.

 

            I took the apron, put it on and tied it behind my back, then said with a Southern American accent, “Yes, Master Ryan. I will start a dustin’.” And I curtsied as I laughed at him and went to work.

 

            As I was dusting a little bell chimed when the front door opened. It was a customer.

 

            “Hi, welcome to the Bookstore Hovel.” Said Ryan in a cheerful tone opposite of before.

 

            He can sure change his tune fast.

 

            The female customer, wearing a yellow dress, with a yellow parasol in her right hand, and looked age sixteen asked, “Is this the place where wishes are granted?”

 

            She looked Ryan in the eyes after asking that question then he said, “Yes, this is the place.”

 

            “Yippee, I found it.” Said the female customer.

 

            “Can I ask your name, and what is it you are looking for?” asked Ryan putting his hand under his head to hold as he was leaning on the glass counter.

 

            “My name is Atana, and I am looking for an hourglass.” Said the customer.

 

            “Atana, what is your last name, and how much are you willing to pay for the hourglass?”

 

            “My last name is Lenthamine, and how much would it cost?”

 

            I flashed back. That is exactly what happened to me, so that’s how he makes his contracts. He needs people’s full names to do it.

 

            I yelled to her in fear, “Don’t do it!”

 

            Atana looked at me shocked as Ryan glared at me, “Nephrite.”

 

            He turned the customer, Atana, around as he said, “Please excuse her. She had a rough night. Now my thing is however much the customer is willing to pay for the item. So how much are you willing to pay?”

 

            “I am willing to pay one million dollars if you have the item in question?”

 

            “I might have such an item for that price.” He said as he search the shelves.

 

            “But when it came to me you….” I spoke up, but his glaring cut me off, and caused me to shrink behind a bookshelf.

 

            “Ah, here we are the hourglass of the time.” He said as he pulled out an hourglass with clocks around it and sand within it, “Do you want a specific hourglass or a plain hourglass.”

 

            “This hourglass will do just nicely.” Atana answered.

 

            They drew up a contract, and Atana signed it in blood as her signature went across the page.

 

            Then Ryan spoke, “If you are not satisfied with this, I will give you back a guarantee. Just look for the Bookstore Hovel, wherever you are and whenever you are, and I will give it to you.”

 

            Atana handed Ryan the two bags of coins out of her suitcase and said, “Oh, I won’t need a guarantee because for what I have planned, it will be permanent.”

 

            “Good have a nice day.” He said as she took the hourglass of time and left the store.

 

            After she left the store, I went up to Ryan and asked, “Mr. Johnny…”

 

            “Ryan.” He interrupted, “Call me Ryan.”

 

            “Okay, okay, Ryan. What was that hourglass, and what can it do?”

 

            “Oh, that was the hourglass of time. It can take a person back and forth through time to the past and to the future.”

 

            “What, why did you give her such a powerful thing?”

 

            “Because she asked for it, and I got compensation for it.”

 

            “What! What if it falls into the wrong hands?”

 

            Ryan smiled, “Impossible. Once I sign, or contract as you may call it, an object to a person that person, and only that person may use it. But sometimes I can interferer if they ask me.”

 

            “Phew, that puts my mind at ease.” I said gasping.

 

            “But for the next few days, you might not want to leave our house.”

 

            “Why?” I asked looking at him strangely.

 

            “Because as you know time effects everyone. Time effects all.” He said smiling an evil smile that scared me.

 

            The next day when I woke up, there were lights flashing around the outside of the house. And it wasn’t just outside the house, it was around the world.

 

            “Blacky, what is going on?” I asked running down the stairs into the living room.

 

            “These are the effects of time being altered.” He answered.

 

            But Ryan answered, “Don’t worry, our house and the bookstore have a shield around them that protects it from time, different attacks, and different powers. So we won’t be effected.”

 

            After knowing that relief, I just gazed out the window at the light show.

 

            But as for Atana, she came back to the shop after a week and yelled, “This thing doesn’t work! No matter how many times I use it, he only sees her. Can you give me a potion so that he only sees me?”

 

            “You haven’t learned anything after this experience, have you?” asked Ryan as he approached her.

 

            “What do you mean?” she asked.

 

            “I will say this again for my apprentice over there and all parties involved,” he said motioning towards me, “Life is not perfect. You can’t get everything you want.”

 

            “But if only he met me first and not her. Then Troy would be mine.” Said Atana.

 

            “And did that work?” asked Ryan.

 

            “No, he just met her later in life, divorced me, and then married her unlike in our original lives.”

 

            “See so what does that tell you?”

 

            “Maybe if I made sure she never existed, he would be mine. Yeah, that’s right, the third time is always the charm. I will try again.” Atana said as she got up to leave.

 

             Ryan scowled because there was nothing he could do.

 

            But I spoke up, “Maybe he is not destined for you.”

 

            “What are you talking about?” asked Atana, “Troy and I are perfect for each other.”

 

            “I thought the same thing once about another guy I asked out, but he got with another girl after he told me let’s be friends. I was heartbroken.”

 

            “What are you trying to get at?”

 

            “Sometimes life gives you unexpected turn, and it does work out how we want it to, as I just learned.” I said looking at Ryan then at her.

 

            “What are you talking about?” asked Atana, as she looked at Ryan and Nephrite together, “You mean there is somebody out there just for me?”

 

            “Yes.” I said smiling.

 

            “But how do you know?”

 

            “That’s the thing, you don’t know, but your heart will know.”

 

            “Mr. Johnny, I would like to reverse everything, and I would like the guarantee. Actually, forget the guarantee, I got something more.”

 

            Ryan said, “You already have the guarantee.”

 

            “I know. I learned something.” Said Atana as she gave Ryan the hourglass of time back.

 

            Then Ryan said as he flipped the hourglass back over, “Thank you for your service.” He slammed the hourglass, and Atana disappeared.

 

            “Where did she go?” I asked.

 

            “She went back to where she came from- home.” Answered Ryan.

 

            “Will she know what happened?”

 

            “Yes, and no.”

 

            “What do you mean?”

 

            “She will have a feeling of what happened, a feeling of meeting us, and a feeling of the lesson, but she won’t remember what she did.”

 

            “You are a kind guy.” I said smiling at him.

 

            “Why do you say that?”

 

            “Because you spared Atana’s feelings by leaving the feelings around, but the memories are gone. So she won’t be hurt by.”

 

            “You flatter me.”

 

            “Hey it’s a compliment, take it or leave it.”

 

            “I’ll take it along with you as well.”

 

            “And that’s where I draw the line. And here’s where I was starting to think you were a good guy.”

 

            “I can be that way, or I can be a bad boy, which ever one you want.” He said in a sexy tone.

 

            “None of the above.” I said walking away from him starting to clean again.

 

            But little did I know, we were being watched by a man clad in black, wearing a black hood and robe. Meeting this man would change everything for me.

 

 

**Chapter 6** : Double Trouble and Twin Dragons

 

            “I don’t even love him.” I said as I sat at a café across from Tea-Rose, “He bound me by a contract.”

 

            “But Miss Nephrite the master really loves you a lot.”

 

            “But it is not the same if it is not mutual.” I said as I slammed the table, then stopped as I was stared at.

 

            I could not let this go. I was unhappy in this contracted marriage if only there was a way out.

 

            Suddenly, as I stood up a man in all black approached me. I ignored him and said, “Let’s go back. We have to go back to the house, then I will try to work today.”

 

            As we left the café, the man road up beside us on a motorcycle and swooped me off of my feet.

 

            He wouldn’t let go so I screamed, “HELP Tea-Rose! HELP!”

 

            “Miss Nephrite, come back!” shouted Tea-Rose.

 

            I yelled, “I would if I could!”

 

            Then I told the driver, “Let go of me you windbag.”

 

            “Not if you want to fall to your doom, your choice sweetie either live or die.” He said coldly.

 

            Okay, fall to my doom or be taken away I choose, “I’ll keep quiet.”

 

            “That’s a good girl. Besides it’s not every day that the famous Ryan Johnny gets married. Heh.” He smirked.

 

            I knew he had something to do with this. But what? And what is Ryan’s connection with this guy.

 

            After driving for a couple of miles, we arrived in a swamp like forest, and there was a train station. A raggedy old train station. He took me off the bike, tied me up with rope by my wrists and shoulders, and carried me onto the train. We were in the private car as he took the gag off me.

 

            I asked, “Why are we here?”

 

            “What else? To get away.” He answered.

 

            “Get away to where?”

 

            “For a hostage, you ask a lot of questions.”

 

            “Oh, so this is a hostage situation. You are using me to get something from Ryan.” I said determined to hear more.

 

            “If you don’t shut-up, I will slit your throat right now, and you will die before you see your precious Ryan.” He said coldly with no warmth in his eyes.

 

            “Alright.” I said, then I just sat there quietly.

 

            As the train rolled by, I couldn’t believe that I was thinking of Ryan, Tea-Rose, Blacky, and Ebony-Ivory, especially Ryan. Why weren’t my thoughts filled with my family? Probably because Ryan took me in and gave me a home, but I still can’t say if he gave me love.

 

            Suddenly, the train came to a screeching halt. I could hear from the front voice. The guy look outside, then grabbed me as he said, “Come on.”

 

            As we got outside and left the train to the forest, I heard Ryan say, “You have a criminal on board. He kidnapped my wife.”

 

            Ryan? I can’t believe it. Ryan came to rescue me. Maybe he does love me like he says. So I’ll take the risk.

 

            “Ryan!” I yelled, “Its Nephrite! I’m here in the back of the train!”

 

            “Why you?” said the guy as he pulled out a dagger and pointed it at my throat.

 

            I closed my eyes and started to cry, but there was no pain. I opened my eyes, and there stood a guy with short shoulder length brown hair and glasses stood in front of me. He was just as tall as Ryan, and just as muscular, peach skin and red eyes. Apparently, he used a staff to knock out a criminal.

 

            He held out his hand to me and asked, “Are you alright?” I thought I saw a prince.

 

            I smiled as he helped me up, “Yes, I’m alright. I didn’t catch your name.”

 

            “Oh, I’m O’Righley, and this is my partner Sam. We are friends of Ryan.” He said as he cut me loose.

 

            “Oh, Ryan.” I said as I looked at them together as Ryan came up with Blacky in human form.

 

            “Ah, the two twin dragons have arrived.” Said Ryan.

 

            “And here is the bookkeeper, or should I say bookworm.” Said O’Righley.

 

            “Now that’s enough.” Said Sam a short-tall guy with green purple eyes, peach skin, and dark blue cut short hair.

 

            “Nah, it’s alright. Bookkeeper is enough. Thanks for saving my wife.” Said Ryan as he hugged Nephrite.

 

            “How did you all find me?” I asked.

 

            “Well Tea-Rose came running back to the house in a panic saying you were kidnapped by a biker in black.” Said Ryan.

 

            “Good old Tea-Rose. I have to thank her.” I said.

 

            “I kind of knew who the biker is.”

 

            “Oh, you do, do you. So enlighten me, who is he.”

 

            “He is my rival, Stan Bilvack, from another magical bookstore in another country.” Said Ryan.

 

            Stan, a guy with spiky blond short hair, red-brown eyes, tall, and muscular got up as he regained consciousness and said, “That’s right, Ryan Johnny the bookkeeper of the Hovel.”

 

            “Ah, Stan the slab.” Said Ryan, “So how many more people did you ruin?”

 

            “I don’t get it. You should just give people what they want instead of what they need. That will make them more satisfied.” Said Stan.

 

            “Uggg, apparently you still don’t get it. There is a difference between need and want, and ultimately that is the biggest consequence of life, deciding what you need and want.” Said Ryan.

 

            “Oh, there goes the great philosopher.” Said Stan.

 

            O’Righley piped in, “Stan, why don’t you just get lost, you caused enough trouble.”

 

            “Yeah, why did you kidnap my wife anyway?” asked Ryan holding me by the shoulders close to him like a boyfriend would.

 

            “I was going to show her who was the better wizard then she would marry me.” Answered Stan.

 

            Sam just laughed, “Nobody is better than Ryan. Just face it you will always be number two since you are missing that something.”

 

            “Thank you Sam.” Said Ryan.

 

            “You’re welcome Ryan.” Said Sam.

 

            “That does it,” said Stan stomping his feet and throwing his robe on the ground, “Someday I will prove that I am better than you. Be prepared young lady, I will steal you away from him.” Then Stan just suddenly disappeared.

 

            Ryan shouted, “Try as you might it won’t work. She is bonded to me. You think he heard that?”

 

            “Just you wait.” Echoed Stan’s voice through the forest.

 

            “Yup, I think he heard.” Said O’Righley.

 

            Sam a short tall guy with cut short dark blue hair, green purple eyes, peach skin said, “Now that, that’s over let’s have a drink.”

 

            But I interrupted, “I am sick of this. You keep calling me your wife, your wife, your wife. But am I really your wife? First, you bind me to you through a contract and call it a marriage, then you get me involved with your rival. You don’t love me. All you think of this marriage is as a scam. Well I am going to find someone who does love me, and you cannot stop me.”

 

            As soon as I started walking away, I started suffocating. My lungs started feeling heavier and heavier. I fell to the ground, and everything looked double, then I blacked out.

 

            As Nephrite collapsed, O’Righley ran over to her and held her up in his arms. “Ryan what did you do? Don’t tell me you really bound her with a contract?” asked O’Righley.

 

            “Yes, a marriage contract.” He answered.

 

            “Ryan, you know you can’t gain love through contracts.” Said Sam.

 

            “I know that but with Nephrite’s view of the perfect true love, I don’t think she will try to understand me, or anyone she doesn’t think is her true love.” Said Ryan.

 

            “Oh, so she is a perfectionist.” Said O’Righley as Ryan picked up Nephrite and carried her as they all walked.

 

            “Yup.” Ryan agreed.

 

            The next day, I woke up in bed. It happened again. He stopped me again, and now I am back here.

 

            Ryan was sitting next to me in a chair next to my bedside, “Ah, you are awake my dear.”

 

            “My dear! My dear!” I yelled, “You tried to kill me! What for?”

 

            “I told you we are bound for all eternity.”

 

            “We are bound by a contract. This is not true love, and I don’t love you.”

 

            “You will someday.” Said Ryan as he kissed me on the lips passionately.

 

            As he let go he laid me down, and he left as he repeated, “You will someday. I am a forgiving husband, but I won’t be forgiving always.”

 

            I was left here alone to decide what I should do. Should I accept my fate or try to change it? I decided, I will accept things as they are, but I will not stop trying to change them.

 

            Later that day, I decided to visit O’Righley and Sam for saving me. So I asked Tea-Rose when I went downstairs, “Hey, where does O’Righley and Sam live?”

 

            “Oh, they live in a building called Moutana Hills on the top floor.”

 

            “Can you give me the room number?”

 

            “I can’t because they live in the penthouse.”

 

            “Oh, so they are roommates, and they live together?”

 

            “Something like that.” Said Tea-Rose.

 

            I wondered what she meant, so I went out anyway. I found the apartments. They were surrounded by trees, beautiful luscious green trees like our forest. But they were all park trees. I rang the bell to the penthouse.

 

            Sam answered, “Hello, who is it?”

 

            “It’s me Nephrite. I came to pay you a visit, and I brought a surprise.” I said.

 

            “Okay, you can come on up.”

 

            He buzzed me into the front building’s door, and then I took the elevator up to the penthouse floor. The hallway was so huge. It took me three minutes before I reached their main door, which Sam opened as he said, “Come on in.”

 

            I felt like I stepped into a palace. It was highly decorated with expensive vases, flowers, and decorum. I was awestruck. “Don’t let the place shock you too much,” said Sam, “Have a seat.” As he pointed to the couch, which I sat on.

 

            “Thank you, I brought a cake we can eat to thank you for rescuing me the other day.” I said as I pulled out a box with a chocolate German cake inside.

 

            Sam opened it and said, “Mmmm, chocolate my favorite. I will get us some plates and tea.”

 

            Then he got up and went into the kitchen. As he went into the kitchen O’Righley came by the living room and said, “Ah, Sam said we have a visitor, but I didn’t know it was you.”

 

            “Yeah, it’s me. I just wanted to come by and thank you and Sam for rescuing me the other day.” I said as he sat down next to me.

 

            “Oh is this for me?” said O’Righley looking at the cake, “Mmmmm chocolate German cake my favorite.”

 

            Sam came in with the tea and dishes said, “No, it’s not only for you. It is for the both of us, don’t be greedy.”

 

            “Yeah, babe. I’m sorry.” O’Righley said to Sam.

 

            “That’s okay.” Said Sam.

 

            I wondered why O’Righley called Sam babe. But I ignored it, but I shouldn’t have. Because later that day, as I was leaving I told O’Righley, “I know I said thank you for saving me, but I also wanted to tell you that I really like…..”

 

            He cut me off as he said, “I am really flattered and all that you like me.”

 

            “How did you know what I was going to say?”

 

            “Because you have that look on your face.”

 

            “Oh.” I said blushing, I continued, “But aren’t you both just room…”

 

            “But Sam and I are not just roommates. We’re…”

 

            “Oh, you’re cousins. That’s understandable.” I chimed in.

 

            “No, we’re lovers.”

 

            I was shocked for a moment, but I said, “Oh, is that so. Okay. I apologized for what I was about to say then.”

 

            “No need to apologize, you didn’t know, but thank you though. We can still be friends.”

 

            “Sure. Good night.” I said as I left quickly remembering this familiar ground.

 

            Little did I know Sam and Ryan were watching. Sam from the corner of the room, and Ryan from his crystal ball.

 

            Sam revealed himself after O’Righley closed the door, “I think we should stay away from Nephrite for safety purpose.”

 

            “Oh, Sam don’t be so insecure, you know you’re the only one for me.” Said O’Righley as he kissed Sam on the lips gently.

 

            After he let go, O’Righley continued, “Besides we’re just friends, what can go wrong?”

 

            But for the next month, I spent it hanging out with O’Righley and Sam instead of working at the Bookstore Hovel, like I promised. But at night, I would sneak in the bookstore and read books. Until one day I couldn’t take it anymore. We were all coming home from a party- Sam, O’Righley, and me. Sam got out of the car once we arrived at their apartment.

 

            “I’m going to take Nephrite home.” Said O’Righley to Sam.

 

            “Okay, drive safely. See you later Nephrite.” Said Sam then he went inside.

 

            As we drove off, I was laughing as I said, “I had a great time tonight.”

 

            “I did too. Wives should get out every once in a while. You know what I mean live your life, have fun, don’t work constantly.” Said O’Righley.

 

            Hearing the word wife made me stop talking. I have had enough. “Hey O’Righley. I know I told you this before thank you for saving me a month ago, but I also really like you. I hate Ryan. He doesn’t love me. He is only using me to get what he wants through this contract. It’s you I really love.” I said then I kissed him on the lips.

 

            O’Righley stopped the car at the corner, put it in park, and then pushed me away, “I know you like me, but I don’t love you. My lover is Sam. He will always be my one and only.”

 

            I started to cry, “But I don’t love Ryan. He is only using me.”

 

            “So what do you want to do?”

 

            “Can I stay with you?”

 

            “For one night?”

 

            “No, permanently. I want to live with you and Sam.”

 

            “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

 

            “I promise, I won’t make any more advances towards you, and I will find another job. Please believe me.”

 

            “Oh, alright.” He said then empathized, “But we are going to talk to Sam and Ryan about this.”

 

            “Sam is alright, but do we have to talk to Ryan?”

 

            “Yes, he is your husband.”

 

            “Technically.”

 

            “Technically, physically, mentally, whatever. He is still your husband. Let’s go home, I need a nap.”

 

            Then we drove back to O’Righley’s and Sam’s apartment.

 

            As we got into the door, Sam was sitting in a chair facing the door, “What took you so long? And why is she still with you?”

 

            “Uh, we had a change of plans.” Said O’Righley.

 

            “Oh, yeah? We had a change of plans too. We have a visitor. You can come on out now.” Said Sam.

 

            Then Ryan appeared right next to Sam from the hallway.

 

            “Ryan, what are you doing here?” I asked.

 

            “I was coming to pick up my wife. Can’t I pick up my wife.” He answered.

 

            “Well O’Righley was going to take me home.”

 

            “Oh, really because from the looks of it something happened between you two.” Said Ryan.

 

            “Yes, now I want answers. What happened?” said Sam getting angry.

 

            “Nothing happened.” I lied.

 

            “Really, because from what I see you look a little pink around your cheeks.” Said Ryan holding up my chin and staring at my face.

 

            I snatched my face from him and said, “Nothing happened, so drop it.” Then I headed towards the back where the back where the guest room was.

 

            “Where are you going?” asked Ryan.

 

            “O’Righley invited me to stay over for the night,” I lied again, “So I will be over here until morning. Good night Ryan.” Then I slammed the door.

 

            Ryan started laughing, “That was a great act the both of you put up. A lot of lies and no substance.”

 

            “Ryan before you say anything. Sam I have to tell you, Nephrite kissed me in the car, but I pushed her away.” Said O’Righley.

 

            “What?!” said Sam, “Is this true?”

 

            “Yes, I saw the whole thing through my crystal ball.” Said Ryan as Sam hugged O’Righley for being honest, “Which is why I want to know why my wife is still pretending her lies are truth?”

 

            I heard the whole thing and just got pissed off, slammed open the guest room door, walked to the front and said, “Alright you want to know the truth, fine. I like O’Righley, but I hate you Ryan for what you did to me. And Sam I am sorry I kissed O’Righley, he was not mine to do that to. Please forgive me.”

 

            Sam came over to me and slapped me across the face, I turned back to him with tears in my eyes and said, “I deserve that, and I will take whatever punishment you give me.”

 

            “After that statement of course, I will forgive you. At least you know you were wrong, but you will be cleaning our apartment for a week for that.” Said Sam.

 

            “Sure, I can live with that.” I said, “Friends?”

 

            “Still friends.” He answered as he hugged me.

 

            As we hugged for too long Ryan went, “Ahhem, what about me? I was done wrong.”

 

            I stopped hugged Sam and said in anger, “You were wronged? You were wronged? You stole away my freedom to choose my one and only true love, and for that I will hate you for eternity.”

 

            Then all of a sudden I started getting heavy and weak as I said, “You don’t love me. It’s just a contract to you.”

 

            Then as I noticed what was happening I said, “What is happening to me, why am I getting tired?”

 

            “The contract is causing you to become effected with negative energy.” Said Ryan.

 

            “How do I stop it?” I asked.

 

            “That’s easy, just say you love me, and it will go away.” Said Ryan.

 

            That was the last straw for me as I said, “I have a better idea on how to make this all go away. Since I have powers, why not use them.”

 

            “Huh?” the guys said shocked.

 

            “Go ahead and try.” Said Ryan not frightened.

 

            I stated, “I will. I wish the marriage contract was null and void because I lied. I do not love Ryan. I actually hate him. So I wish the contract was nullified.”

 

            “Can she do that?” asked Sam.

 

            “She just did.” Said O’Righley.

 

            “Now, I won’t be connected to you, I won’t suffer, and I can live my life.” I said, “Good bye Ryan.”

 

            Then Nephrite disappeared. Sam and O’Righley turned to Ryan in a panic.

 

            O’Righley asked, “Are you okay with this? If not go after her.”

 

            “What are you waiting for?” asked Sam.

 

            “I want to see how this will turn out.” Said Ryan.

 

            “What!” they said.

 

            “Because I want to see what she does.” Continued Ryan.

 

            “But what if she doesn’t?” asked Sam.

 

            “It will be the end of me for the first time.” Ryan said calmly.

 

 

**Chapter 7** : Disappearance of My Life

 

            When I woke up, I was right back at the homeless shelter. I looked through my things, and the spell book wasn’t there, neither was the spices and plants I had gathered for the spell. So I figured, I never met Ryan. I was so happy that I jumped up and laughed for joy.

 

            I got up, and I was headed out the door when I was stopped by the owner/manager Mrs. Silvia who said, “Miss O’Johnsononan, where were you yesterday? You missed curfew hours.”

 

            If I remember correctly if today is the day I met Ryan then what I was doing yesterday was, “Oh, I was visiting my family.” I answered, “But I didn’t go inside.”

 

            “So you stood outside the whole time?” she asked.

 

            “Yes, and then I went to the restaurant nearby. They can vouch for me.”

 

            “Alright, as long as you are okay, and you are not doing anything illegal.”

 

            “Nope, nothing is wrong.”

 

            “So where are you headed today if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

            “I am going to visit a friend.”

 

            “Well I hope your friend helps you in your time of need.”

 

            “Thank you Mrs. Silvia.” I said then I left the homeless shelter, and I went to the apartments. Maybe O’Righley will still let me stay with them.

 

            I got over to the apartments, and I rang the doorbell of the main entrance. Sam answered the intercom, “Hello, who is it?”

 

            “It’s me, Nephrite.”

 

            “Nephrite? Nephrite who?”

 

            “Nephrite O’Johnsononan.” I said determined.

 

            “Oh, I know a Nephrite.”

 

            “You do?”

 

            “Yeah, but she was a person who denied my best friend’s love for her. She was selfish, and she even tried to take my man. I forgave her, but if I ever see her again, I will tell her how I feel.”

 

            “Oh.”

 

            “Are you this Nephrite?” he asked.

 

            “No, no I am not. I have the wrong address sorry.” I said then I left in a hurry.

 

            “Inside the penthouse, Sam turned off the intercom and turned to O’Righley and Ryan as O’Righley asked, “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

 

            “I told you before O’Righley, I want to see how she reacts until then let’s not interfere.”

 

            “Okay.” They both said.

 

            “It’s your call.” Said O’Righley.

 

            Ryan just looked out the window watching me run away. Later that afternoon, I reached the house- Ryan’s treehouse. I went up the elevator and pulled my way up.

 

            “This would be a lot easier if Blacky or Ryan were doing this using their strength or magic.” I said.

 

            Once I got up to the top, I tried to get in through the door, but it was locked, so I couldn’t. So I knocked, but no one answered. So I knocked again, this time harder. This time the door was opened, Blacky peered through the crack.

 

            Then he said, “Who is it?”

 

            “Blacky it’s me, Nephrite.” I said.

 

            “I don’t know any Nephrite, go away.” Then he slammed the door.

 

            As I turned, I was going to give up, but then I turned towards the door to try again. But I heard voices inside: Tea-Rose, Ebony- Ivory, along with Blacky talking with each other.

 

            “Blacky, who was at the door, and how could you be so rude to them?” asked Tea-Rose.

 

            “There was a girl at the door claiming to be Nephrite.” Blacky answered.

 

            “What!?” they both exclaimed in shock.

 

            “Yeah.” He said. “But I didn’t like Nephrite in the first place.”

 

            “Why?” asked Tea-Rose.

 

            “It’s obvious because of the way she treated Master, right Blacky?” said Ebony-Ivory.

 

            “Exactly, maybe if she had treated Ryan with more respect, I would like her.” Said Blacky.

 

            “But she was nice to me.” Said Tea-Rose.

 

            “Everyone is nice to you because you are the compassionate one. Maybe if Nephrite treated Master Ryan with compassion instead of being selfish, she wouldn’t be gone right now.” Said Ebony-Ivory.

 

            After I heard that comment, I left. As for Ebony-Ivory, Tea-Rose, and Blacky, they communicated with Ryan on his crystal ball.

 

            “Nephrite, just left sir.” Said Blacky.

 

            “Did she show any change or remorse?” Ryan asked.

 

            “No, Master Ryan.” Said Ebony-Ivory, “I saw her from the window, and she looked the same.”

 

            “Okay, very good. Update me if anything happens.” Said Ryan.

 

            “Yes, sir.” They all said together to Ryan.

 

            At the homeless shelter, again for the umpteenth time, I was crying against the wall. I had lost all hope.

 

            Then I got it back as I said aloud to myself, “Maybe if I can get Ryan to remember me, we can start over again, then maybe I can have a place to stay, and we can work things out.”

 

            No, that’s not it. I dried my tears. I am being selfish again just like Ebony-Ivory accused me of.

 

            I grabbed my hair as I stood up, flopped my hands back down and yelled, “What am I supposed to do?”

 

            “You can marry me, and we can ride off into the sunset.” Said Stan who appeared in front of me, “Or you can be with me and forget about Ryan. Either way it’s a win for you.”

 

            I pushed him away, “No it isn’t. The only one who will be winning is you, and why are you the only one who remembers me when everyone else forgot?”

 

            “Forgot, remembers. Ha, ha, ha. Everyone remembers you, they just pretending that they don’t.”

 

            “So my powers didn’t work. I am still Ryan’s wife.”

 

            “Oh, it worked, and the contract is gone.”

 

            “So why then?” I yelled.

 

            “I guess they are teaching you a lesson.”

 

            I slumped on my bed as he continued, “Why not forget about him, and you can come to me. I can make you very happy.”

 

            Then a thought came to mind as I asked, “Why are you so obsessed with me? You were trying to have me ever since I was Ryan’s wife, and now you are trying again when I’m not. What’s the attraction?”

 

            “Oh, so you don’t know?”

 

            “Know what?” I asked confused about his question.

 

            “Ha, ha, ha. That Ryan he wants to fall in love with you naturally. What a joke.”

 

            “What do you mean? Do you mean he is really in love with me?”

 

            “Apparently so, or else the marriage contract would not have worked.” He said confident in his knowledge.

 

            “What?!”

 

            “Okay, let me put it to you this way. The marriage contract is a contract of love between two parties just like marriage vows. Once the marriage vows are said by both parties the contract is complete.”

 

            “Oh, you mean when I had my wedding with Ryan, and I said I do.”

 

            “Exactly.”

 

            “But I just had a brief feeling of love for Ryan. I was not in love with him.”

 

            “It doesn’t matter. As long as both parties feel love for the other the contract could be completed.”

 

            “Wait a minute, so you mean Ryan was in love with me?” I asked again having hope.

 

            “Yes, and that fool wanted you to fall in love with him naturally too. Ha, ha, what a fool.” He said as he smiled and approached me, “And he suffered for it too.”

 

            “What do you mean? I was the one who suffered every time I said I hated him.”

 

            “Ha, ha. He really kept you in the dark didn’t he?”

 

            “What?”

 

            “Let me tell you another thing about the marriage contract just so I can see the look on your face.”

 

            “I won’t give you the satisfaction, now what is it?”

 

            “The marriage contract causes the partner who cheats and betrays to suffer pain, but the partner who remains loyal and faithful will suffer death!”

 

            “What! That’s impossible, Ryan is still alive.” I said not believing him.

 

            “I know, and if he wasn’t who he was, he would have died just like any other human.”

 

            “What does that mean all wizards are immortal?” I asked, “Does it mean all of you guys are immortal?”

 

            “Ha, ha, foolish girl. I am a wizard vampire, and those guys O’Righley and Sam are dragon soul mates.”

 

            “And Ryan?”

 

            “He is an immortal wizard who has lived for 500 years as far as I know.” He said, “And now that you know all that come with me, and we can live happily together.”

 

            I couldn’t comprehend it all. I was in a state of shock and sadness not only at what I heard, but also what I had done to Ryan.

 

            I shouted, “Ryan! If you can hear me, I’m sorry. I was wrong, please forgive me!”

 

            Then I mumbled, “Please don’t die, I care about you.”

 

            Then Ryan suddenly appeared before me and Stan and said, “Now that’s what I wanted to hear.”

 

            “Ryan!” I yelled as I ran to him and hugged him.

 

            “Well it’s progress.” Said Ryan as he stroked my hair, “Thanks Stan. I didn’t think you would be of any help, or of any use for that matter. Ha.”

 

            “Why you. You used me.” Said Stan.

 

            “No, you interfered to fulfill your own purposes.” Argued Ryan.

 

            “Well what are you going to do? Neither of you are bound by the marriage contract, so she’s mine.” Said Stan.

 

            “What are we going to do Ryan?” I asked.

 

            “I wasn’t going to let you go. I said go ahead and try, and look you still didn’t rid of me.” Said Ryan.

 

            “You’re right.” I said, “I will trust anything you say.”

 

            “Now didn’t you learn about that word anything?”

 

            “What?”

 

            “Never say anything.”

 

            “I will, I promise.”

 

            “Good, keep your word.”

 

            “I trust you Ryan.”

 

            “That’s a good start.”

 

            “It won’t do you any good. You still need the contract.” Said Stan.

 

            “What do we do?” I asked getting concerned.

 

            “Didn’t I say I wouldn’t let you go.” Said Ryan, “I love you.”

 

            Then Ryan kissed me on the lips passionately as I thought, “I like you too.”

 

            Then something came over us, and we were back in front of the house with everyone: Blacky, Sam, O’Righley, Ebony-Ivory, Tea-Rose, standing out in front, and Stan standing behind me and Ryan.

 

            “What happened?” I asked after we let go.

 

            “Look at your chest.” Ryan answered.

 

            I looked at my chest and over my heart was a heart symbol.

 

            “Now look at mine.” Said Ryan as he revealed another heart symbol over his chest, “Now the spell is complete.” Then he kissed me quickly on the lips.

 

            “No, the spell is not complete. She has not said I love you yet.” Said Stan.

 

            “Well I was close, only time will tell.” Said Ryan, “Right Nephrite?”

 

            “Right Ryan, and I am not going anywhere with you Stan. I am staying right here in my new home with my new family.” I said with determination.

 

            “Drat, you are still up for grabs. I will be back.” Said Stan then he disappeared.

 

            “Go ahead and try. I’m not going anywhere.” I said, then I turned to everyone and said, “Everybody, I am sorry for how I acted. Can you ever forgive me?”

 

            Then I bowed to them, and Tea-Rose along with Ebony-Ivory came up to me and helped me up.

 

            Tea-Rose said, “You don’t need to bow.”

 

            “We forgive you.” Everyone said except for Ryan.

 

            Ryan pulled me close, kissed me on the neck after he said, “I already forgave you.”

 

            Then I kissed him on the cheek then said, “That is for saving me, and happy anniversary of when we first met.”

 

            O’Righley said, “Don’t we get a reward?”

 

            “I already gave you your reward- a cake.” I said, “Now if Blacky, Tea-Rose, and Ebony-Ivory want something, I can’t refuse.”

 

            Ryan interfered, “What have we talked about Nephrite?”

 

            “Oh, guys and girls, I will grant you your desires that are within my means.” I corrected myself.

 

            “Very good.” Said Ryan.

 

            Tea-Rose started off, “Oh, we don’t want anything.”

 

            “All we want….” Said Ebony-Ivory, then they continued together, “Is for you to be with the Master.”

 

            “That might take a while.” I said.

 

            “I’m willing to wait.” Said Ryan.

 

            “Blacky, what would you like?” I asked.

 

            “Other than you cleaning the house by yourself for a whole week, I want to know how far are you with Ryan?” Blacky asked.

 

            “What do you mean?” I asked.

 

            “He means what is your relationship status.” Answered Sam.

 

            “Friends.” I answered quickly, “I care for you Ryan, but that’s it for right now. Are you willing to accept that?”

 

            “Oh, sure but…” he said as he kissed me on the lips deeply, then kissed my neck and then my breasts, then he stopped kissing me half way when, “I will not continue any further until you desire me more.”

 

            Then he went inside the house with O’Righley, Sam, and Blacky after he saw me blush and slump to the ground.

 

            I just yelled, “RYAN! YOU JERK!”

 

            Sam asked, “Ryan why are you picking on her when she just got back?”

 

            “Because it is fun.” Ryan answered.

 

            I can’t believe it. I let that guy in my heart slightly, and this is what he does? What a jerk.

 

            “Miss Nephrite can we help you up?” asked Tea-Rose.

 

            “Sure and thanks.” I said as they helped me up.

 

            “How can Master Ryan do that?” asked Ebony-Ivory, “He loves you.”

 

            “I know, but have you both ever heard of the word perverted?” I asked.

 

            “Yes,” they said then Ebony-Ivory said, “But you don’t mean?”

 

            “Yup, your master is perverted.” I said.

 

            They both laughed.

 

            Tea-Rose said, “You got to be kidding. Master is a gentleman.”

 

            “I’m serious.” I complained as we were walking in.

 

            Unknown to all of us a new enemy was watching us from afar, and it wasn’t Stan. The enemy stared at us and then disappeared.

 

            **Next Time** : Ryan and Nephrite get their first customer together in the Bookstore Hovel, a princess who needs help for she is in an unrequited love with a stable boy. But there is another who seeks the princess’ heart. What is the princess to do? Will the princess be together with the stable boy, and who is the enemy that keeps hindering Ryan and Nephrite? And how will Ryan and Nephrite help the princess? **Next Time** : A Princess and True Love.

 

           

 

           


End file.
